Wamuu (ZBA)
Wamuu (ワムウ Wamū) is the main antagonist of Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure. Appearance Wamuu appears as an immense man; very powerfully built and very tall. Wamuu wears short, indigo hair and has prominent eyebrows. He has painted or tattooed on his face the thick outline of an equilateral square; crossing his face just under the bridge of his nose; upwards through the middle of each eye. In one particular close up of his face, the tattoo has the word "POWER" written several times in it, as well as the word "ALPH." Synopsis Past Wamuu is a member of the race known as the Pillar Men. After Kars' rampage and mass slaughter of the Pillar Men, Wamuu, along with Santana, would be taken up as an infant and trained by Kars and Esidisi. Sometime between the formation of his group and the beginning of his millennia of rest, he and his comrades would travel to Rome and fight a battle with the Hamon users that would end in their victory; how they ended up resting in the wall is unknown. Zeppeli's Bizarre Adventure In the depths of the Roman Colosseum, the Nazis have uncovered the three other Pillar Men preserved in a stone wall, several ultraviolet lights are set up to prevent their awakening. Suddenly, a hole opens in the forehead of one of the Pillar Men, a soldier goes in for a closer look, but a horn outs from the hole and skewers his face. The remaining men cry out in fear as the body of the Pillar Man begins to take on a life-like form and before they can do anything, he uses his horn to kill several more soldiers. Immediately, the Pillar Man cruise through the soldiers in, manipulating their anatomy to join them all at their hands, he impales the leader and drains all men present of their blood. He walks back to the stone wall and reveals his name to be Wamuu. Touching the two other Pillar Men with each of his index fingers, he tells his masters to awaken, order they follow, after being awaken, the trio pose. Wamuu reports to his leader, Kars, that he overheard a soldier saying Santana was defeated in Mexico by a possible Hamon user, but another Pillar Man, Esidisi, mentions that they wiped out the Hamon clan 2,000 years ago. Unworried, Kars asks about the Red Stone of Aja. When Will reaches the mansion, the main entrance is wide open, but Will senses someone's presence. Will then notes that the one preventing him from entering the mansion is Wamuu. Will then decides to fight Wamuu to finish the Pillar Man once and for all, Wamuu, respecting his fighting spirit, accepts the challenge. After the intensive warm-up, Will's strength is apparent to Wamuu, and Wamuu believes Will is worthy of killing. However, Will has no plans to die, and uses his Hamon Cutter technique which gets sucked in by Wamuu's wind, causing heavy damage. Will's Hamon proves to be far stronger than Wamuu had predicted. Wamuu tries to retreat within the mansion, but Will cuts his legs with a Hamon Cutter, and planned on finishing him with a Zoom Kick. However, Wamuu purposely fell back so that the kick's impact would knock him into the mansion. Will enters the mansion, only to find a wounded Wamuu waiting for battle. Back inside, Wamuu prepares his Holy Sandstorm, but this doesn't stop Will from using his secret technique, the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, on Wamuu, however, when Will went in for the finishing blow, for a single instant, Wamuu was within Will's shadow, allowing him to pull off a devastating Holy Sandstorm. After the Holy Sandstorm, Will lays on the floor, covered in blood, with the mansion around him crumbling from the powerful attack. Wamuu falls down, praising Will for his brilliant fight. However, at that moment Will uses his final Hamon to create a stream made of his own blood, saying with his last breath that his grandson will finish his work and stop the Pillar Men. After this Wamuu steals the Stone from Will, but saying that as he respects him as a warrior, he will wait for his grandson to come and fight him, after that, Wamuu retreats further into the mansion. Caesar and Dire then enter the mansion, trying to find Will or the Pillar Man. After a time looking, they finally find Will's death body, Caesar then touch the bloody stream created by Will, feeling the force of his final Hamon, Caesar then starts crying about his grandfather's death. Caesar then takes Will's hat to wear it, saying that he will avenge him. After finding him on a cliff, the final showdown against Wamuu begins, keeping his promise, he fights Caesar. At the beginning, Wamuu looks upon Caesar as a weak Hamon user and not even worth fighting seriously, having the upper hand even without the use of his wind. It all seems to be over until Stroheim, who has been resurrected as a machine once again, the Nazi, Speedwagon, and Dire arrive to help Caesar. After using the powers of Ultra violet rays of light it seems that Wamuu has been killed and the world has been saved. But, Wamuu was not only able to place on a stone mask that he had been hiding on his person, but fused with the powers of the Red Stone of Aja, Wamuu becomes the Ultimate Life form. Suddenly, Wamuu's hand transforms into a squirrel, then into a flower, and then into a butterfly. Speedwagon wonders if Wamuu has gained the power of all living things, but at that moment, the sun comes over the horizon. Speedwagon then remembers that the sun is Wamuu's weakness; they've stalled him long enough to expose him to its deadly rays. However, the Hamon user's relief quickly turns to horror when they realize that Wamuu is utterly unfazed, Wamuu reminds them that he has become the ultimate being; at last, he no longer has to hide in the shadows. Seeing this, Speedwagon despairs, lamenting that Wamuu has no weakness anymore, meanwhile, Stroheim is completely aghast, blaming himself for not seeing Wamuu put the Red Stone in the mask. Dire tries attacking Wamuu with a Thunder Cross Split, but the Hamon has no effect on Wamuu now. In fact Wamuu is now capable of generating his own Hamon. Wamuu attacks Dire with a Hamon a hundred times stronger, killing him. Speedwagon is panicking over Wamuu's invincibility, as there is no feasible way to kill him or even harm him. Caesar hijacks a Nazi airplane to lure Wamuu away from the others. Speedwagon contacts Caesar via radio as Caesar comes up with a plan to plow Wamuu into a volcano, to Speedwagon's shock and horror. Caesar ejects out of the plane towards a waiting Wamuu. However, to Wamuu's surprise, it is a dummy. Caesar careens towards Wamuu, knocking him into the volcano. Caesar accepts his fate as a member of the Zeppeli family: stop the Pillar Men, even if he has to give up his life. Caesar attempts to send Wamuu into a volcano by crashing a plane into him. Wamuu tries to escape from the plane, but is stopped by Stroheim, who is flying in a small aircraft. Before the plane crashes, Stroheim orders Caesar to jump. Falling through the air, Stroheim catches Caesar and gracefully lands inside the volcano, destroying his prosthetic legs. Wamuu lands in lava, slowly burning to death, as not even the ultimate being can survive the raw power of Mother Earth. However, while the two heroes rejoice for their victory, Wamuu's wind pierces through the ground. Wamuu then emerges covered in a lava proof shell constructed of mini air pockets. While all known life came from the Earth, and the Earth is capable of taking it all away, not even the Earth itself could defeat the ultimate being, Wamuu. Caesar, realizing the situation, along with Stroheim, gives up knowing that the god standing before them is truly unstoppable. Wamuu decides to kill Caesar using a Hamon of his own. Wamuu strikes, but Caesar instinctively raises the Red Stone of Aja. Wamuu hits it, his amplified Hamon causing a massive eruption. Wamuu and Caesar are blasted away on a large rock. Wamuu attempts to fly away, but is struck by Caesar's severed hand. This act seals Wamuu's fate, as he gets blasted further up by volcanic fragments. While the Earth was unable to defeat the monster, surely not even Wamuu could defeat the cold vacuum of space. Wamuu is sent out to space by the volcano eruption started by the Red Stone of Aja. He tries to blow air to propel himself back to earth, but the void of space freezes him from the inside out. Having become the ultimate life-form, he cannot die no matter how much he wishes for it. He eventually stops thinking. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Otherwise only implied, Wamuu demonstrates his strength when he clotheslines a massive stone column and uses it as an effective weapon. After becoming the Ultimate Life Form, Wamuu's strength is 900 kg/cm2. Enhanced Intelligence: Wamuu's signature characteristic, as he was described as a "Fighting Genius" by many characters, including Caesar and Wamuu's own master, Kars. Perhaps his fighting genius was best demonstrated in his fight with Will, when, despite being cornered and injured, he managed to escape by using the force generated by Will's attack to push himself to safety. As the Ultimate Life Form, Wamuu's IQ is at least 400, if not limitless. Wind Control: Wamuu is able to attack using razor sharp wind that blows out of his own body, capable of shredding a human being to pieces. This even causes trouble for highly-trained individuals like Will and Caesar, who use Hamon. * Holy Sandstorm (神砂嵐 Kamizuna Arashi): Wamuu's signature technique. The attack is initiated when Wamuu starts to spin his forearms rapidly from the elbow joint, where the right arm spins to the left, and the left arm spins to the right. The rapid spinning creates a massive wind storm with enough destructive power to shred a human being into pieces, and make large pieces of rock crumble. Enhanced Body Manipulation: As the Ultimate Life Form, Wamuu's body contains the DNA of every organism to ever live on the Earth. He can manipulate his entire body on a cellular level to gain the traits of any life-form, such as bird-like wings that enable him to fly. He can even detach parts of himself and transform them into separate organisms that act independently of himself, such as when he turned his detached feathers into piranhas and octopus tentacles to bring down Caesar's plane. Superhuman Senses: As the Ultimate Life Form, Wamuu can sense the heat and air pressure around him. His vision is akin to an Astronomical Telescope, and he is able to hear anything. Hamon: In his Ultimate Form, Wamuu is able to use the Hamon, but at a level that is hundreds of times stronger than Dire's Hamon - According to Stroheim, Wamuu's Hamon is comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself, and it can literally melt and vaporize human flesh on contact. Immortality: As the Ultimate Life Form, Wamuu is invincible, eternal and indestructible, Wamuu can heal any wound in a short period of time. He is never aging, never dying, and self-sustained. Trivia * Wamuu is the only original Pillar Man capable of using Hamon and the strongest Hamon master to date. * Wamuu is the tallest of the Pillar Men, being a full head taller than Kars. Category:Ionliosite Category:ZBA Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hamon users Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist